Baby strollers have been in use for a long period of time. Due to the greater mobility of people which occurred during the past years, baby strollers have been manufactured that lock in an erect position and are somewhat collapsible so as to be able to transport them in automobiles and conveniently store them in homes.
One of the problems with the strollers in use today is that the operation requires some rather complex control movements and almost always requires that the user have both hands available for either erecting or collapsing the stroller. Obviously, this is a serious disadvantage when one is carrying a child in one arm and is attempting to operate the mechanism of the stroller with the other hand.
A further disadvantage in presently known strollers is that, even though they are collapsible, they are still quite bulky and take up considerable room when in the collapsed position. This not only makes them inconvenient to carry in automobiles and the like, but necessarily requires considerable storage room even in the home.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible stroller which may be moved from its upright locked and working position to its collapsed position with the use of a single hand for operating the mechanism.
A further object of the invention is to provide a collapsible baby stroller wherein, when it is in its collapsed folded position, it takes up a minimal amount of space and is easily transported and is easily stored.